This invention relates generally to the field of telephone attachments, and more particularly to an attachable phone amplification and privacy device.
Cellular phones have been in existence for over ten years and phones located in public locations such as hotel lobbies and the like have been in existence for over fifty years. In particular, the use of cellular phones is becoming ubiquitous in public locations such as restaurants, airports and the like. It is common for a person to talk at normal or higher than normal volume while on a cell phone thereby making the contents of his or her conversation public to all those in the immediate area.
In recent times the size of cell phones has shrunk to the point where a persons mouth, while using a cell phone, is not in close proximity to the microphone portion of the cell phone causing the user to speak louder than normal while engaging in a phone conversation. The nature of many phone calls is private in and not meant to be broadcast to all those within a thirty foot radius of the user. Many cell phone users feel uncomfortable or embarrassed when speaking in a public environment. Conversely, many people in a public environment feel disturbed when a person nearby is carrying on a loud yet private conversation on a cell phone.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a better way to speak privately on a telephone while in a populated location.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that can be easily added to and removed from a cellular phone or public phone.
Another object of the invention is to provide a privacy shield that prohibits people in the vicinity from seeing the mouth movement of the user.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Phone Amplification and privacy device comprising: a U shaped cradle into which a cellular phone or public phone fits, a rectangular shaped housing that is hinged at one end to the bottom portion of said U shaped cradle, a speaker attached to the U shaped portion that ends up being located just over the top and parallel to the microphone portion of said cellular phone or public phone, a microphone and amplifier circuit enclosed within said rectangular housing, an on/off switch and battery located within said rectangular housing, and a privacy shield hingably attached to one edge of the outside surface of said rectangular housing.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.